


The Willy Wonka Scene

by FoxFateWrites



Series: Disaster Dads [3]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: A visit from Classenclown has Francis looking slight different.





	The Willy Wonka Scene

Los Rulos fought over the cup of the secret formula Classenclown had brought with him to show the boys. Natalio had seen him out and luckily, the Rulos managed to grab it before he could leave. Rolando stopped his brothers.

“Ok, ok, ok, why don’t we play rock, paper, scissors. Winner drinks it” Rolando said. The boys began to play the game. Francis walked by them and smiled at his friends. He grabbed the cup and sat down to watch them. The Rulos turned around as Francis started to drink the formula. The Rulos just stood there, watching him down the drink easily. Francis set the cup down and noticed the Rulos staring at him.

“Did I miss something?” Francis asked looking around. The brothers looked between each other.

“Uhh, no no, Francis. Are you feeling ok?” Ricardo asked suddenly.

“I’m feeling fine” Francis said suspiciously. He got up and started to walk out.

“You guys are acting really weird” Francis told them leaving. The Rulos looked at each other, they were in big trouble.

Francis sat at his desk, doing his homework. He set his pen down and stretched. It was way too late to be doing anything but he really wanted to get ahead. He picked up his pen and noticed his hand. His fingers had a strong orange tint to them, the orange was slowly spreading to his whole hand. He stood up and ran to the bathroom down the hall. He rubbed his hand roughly under the water, but the orange didn’t go away.

“Dad! Dad!” He yelled, not taking his hand from under the water. He wasn’t calling to one in particular but he hoped at least one of them would come.

“Dad!” He yelled louder in a panic. Topa walked into the small bathroom and rubbed his eyes groggily.

“What Francis?” He asked annoyed. Francis held his hand out.

“Its not coming off Dad, I’ve tried everything!” He exclaimed. Francis took a look at his hand and he was instantly awake. The boy was turning a bright orange.

“N-Natalio!” Topa yelled, running to wake his husband. Natalio sat up in bed. His dad instincts kicked in instantly when he saw Topa running in dragging Francis behind him. Topa held Francis hand out.

“He’s tried getting it off! It looks like it’s spreading! It had to be Classenclown, he’s turned Francis orange.

“Francis, did Classenclown give you anything to eat or drink” Natalio asked, examining the boys hand. Francis shook his head.

“All I’ve had was water and then some orange juice the Rulos were fighting over” Francis told his parents. Natalio and Topa looked at each other. Topa was already pulling out his phone to call the Rulos.

Rolando, Ricardo and Carlos all sat in the living room, Topa and Natalio staring them down.

“Ok, Ok! We took one of the containers from Classenclown and Francis accidentally drank it” Ricardo finally broke.

“That confirms our theory then” Topa said. Natalio looked at him.

“What theory?” He asked, Topa shook his head. Rolando was starting to get worried.

“He’s not hurt or anything is he?” Rolando asked instantly. Francis ran in from the kitchen.

“It’s spreading, it won’t stop!” Francis yelled, showing his now orange arms. Rolando shot up and looked his arms over.

“Francis, your turning orange!” Rolando yelled. Francis was in full panic mode now.

“Thank you, Rolando for pointing out the obvious!” Francis yelled waving his arms about.

“Call Classenclown, we need an antidote if he has one” Topa told Natalio. The repairman nodded and pulled out his cellphone. Ricardo and Carlos were intrigued.

“This is like the Willy Wonka scene” Ricardo laughed. Francis froze.

“No, nonononononono” Francis yelled running into the kitchen. The Rulos followed him.

Classenclown walked into the home and smiled warmly.

“Ah, here it is” Classen said, taking a blue container off a shelf by the tv. Topa went to say something but Rolando ran in from the kitchen.

“Its in his face! Its spreading on his face” Rolando yelled. Everyone ran into the kitchen and Classenclown looked Francis over.

“Intriguing, he was supposed to get super strength” Classenclown said poking him. Francis chin had turned orange and it was slowly spreading up. Topa shoved the beaker into Francis hand and he downed it quickly. He took a breath as he put the beaker down, the orange disappearing. Francis felt a wave of relief.

“No more experiments, no more, we are not dealing with this again” Topa yelled walking out of the kitchen. Rolando hugged Francis.

“Im sorry Francis, it won’t happen again” Rolando assured him.

“I just want to go to sleep. I really just want to go to bed” Francis breathed, walking out with the Rulos following him. Natalio looked at Classenclown.

“This was fun” he said happily. Classenclown laughed, he would have to remake his formula anyway since it didn’t quite work.


End file.
